Period
by lizteroid
Summary: Set during 2x07 Bloodlines, based upon the line: "Someone did get a visitor today..." said by Jane to Maura. Sucky summary.


_Author's Note: _A R&I fic, oneshot. I'm trying a 15 oneshot challenge, so this is the fifth of 15. I hope you enjoy! Please review. Criticism, but no bashing. Remember, people are entitled to ship who/what they want, so don't have a go at them if it's not to your tastes.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I own no rights to any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. Rights belong to; Janet Tamaro, TNT, Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

><p>During the morning, things had been running smoothly until Jane had dropped her fork, and Angela had told her to expect a female visitor. Of course, given the nature of 'female visitors' in the company she was keeping, Maura had taken Angela's comment in a slightly literal meaning and had asked Angela, in the presence of Jane if she were still menstrating. From there, the demeanour of the day slowly declined, as Frankie's ex-girlfriend, Teresa decided to 'drop by' the station and apply for the open position there.<p>

It was then, Jane got the call in from the crime scene. A body had been found.

Their current case was one of sheer mystery, or so they had initially thought. When they had found a body, singed in a clearing near to Hyde Park, that looked as though it had been tied and burned at the stake, the team knew this case was going to get somewhat strange. Upon finding that the process to rehydrate and develop fingerprints from the body would be both costly and time consuming, Jane had become indefinitely cocky, and began to find ways to annoy or trick Maura into finding out the gender of the corpse, and who this person once was, however the body was still needed back in Maura's autopsy lab to fully determine the cause of death.

And so it was that she had happened to notice the shiny, titanium knee replacement. A metal fingerprint for their vic. Upon finding the details of the victim -Helen Downey- Jane and her partner, Frost, and commanding Sergeant Korsak headed over to her home. And that's when the case took a turn for the spooky. There they found books and historical papers on the original Salem witch hunts and trials, and as Jane began to explore around the house, she encountered another locked door, "And where do we think this leads to?" she asked the other two.

It happened that the door led them to the basement. Of course, Jane's smirk was cocky as she followed Frost down the stairs, beam sweeping the steps as they descended them into the dark basement. The switch at the entrance had not worked when Korsak had tried flipping it on and off a number of times, but as they reached the floor, Frost pulled a thin cord and the bulb spat out a membraneous glow.

Maura's call came sooner than Jane had originally thought it would, indicating the Medical Examiner had completed Helen Downey's autopsy and she was calling to inform Jane of the results. The call could not have came at a better time, "Can you see what we're looking at?" Jane asked her, sending Maura a video via her cell to the lab.

"It looks like an altar." Maura responded, furrowing her brows at the images that tracked her screen from the video Jane was taking, "I found Helen Downey's cause of death?"

"Did she die by curse?"

Maura rolled her eyes a little, trust Jane to joke at a time like this, "No, I found silt lining her airway, adema in her lung tissue..."

Jane meanwhile had been examining the jars and cases that lined the shelves of Helen's basement, inwardly scoffing at what the labels read, screwing up her face at what this woman was keeping down there. She turned around and looked to Korsak, whose face was paled as he looked to the floor on which she was standing, "Maura, is it possible Helen Downey was burned at the stake?"

"Why?" came Maura's simple response.

"Because, I think Helen Downey was a witch."

Upon hearing the assumption from Jane, Maura was about to spout a lecture over the phone, instead, she turned around and saw the incinerated body laid out on her table. She sighed, "I'll be right over, in my opinion, it would be best if I tested some of the substances the victim has stored there..."

Arriving in the basement, Maura collected a variety of substances from the labelled jars and laid out her kit on the 'altar' before she began testing them. Her mind was beginning on overdrive now, ready to impart facts upon the rest of the team. And so, she did, not begin able to hold on any longer, "Sometimes bodily fluids could be used in hexes and spells. Depending on the nature of the desired outcome, the flu..."

"Maur, come on!" Jane furrowed her brows a little, looking to the substance that Maura was currently testing, "It's blood, right?"

Looking up, Maura replied, "I don't know yet."

"Then why did you rush over here if you're going to take as long as you take in your lab?" Jane huffed a little.

Sighing audibly, Maura watched Jane as she paced back and forth in front of her, "Can you hover somewhere else?" she requested, knowing she didn't work to her full capability when under pressure.

"Somebody _did_ get a visitor today..."

Maura frowned gently at Jane's words, muttered under her breath before she looked around, making sure neither of the male members of the team had heard Jane's comment. Luckily for Maura, Korsak had not. Frost, however had and he caught Jane's eye before looking to Maura.

"I guess we should keep you out of reach from any witches, huh Doc?"

Jane quickly nudged Frost and shook her head, amused before she looked to Maura, "Please don't tell me how you know all of this."

"I...did some reading." the Doctor responded.

"On spells that use menstruation?" Jane raised her brows, earning bewildered expressions from both Korsak and Frost. Something neither of the men wanted to hear about.

"I was late."

Jane chuckled to herself, "Yes, you were..."


End file.
